


Little Surprises

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila just doesn't trust Ash to surprise her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoohiiCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/gifts).



> Written for Raven, who's been feeling under the weather and generally having a hard time at work lately. Enjoy some tooth-rottingly sweet fluff.

Ash had something going on. Sheila didn’t know WHAT it was, but it was something, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

That would require some doing, and – as smart as she was – Sheila was no Nancy Drew. But she was an observant woman, and observe was what she did, watching Ash’s every move as he worked the register that morning.

He was aware of her spying, though – and to say the least, he wasn’t pleased. Ash’s head whipped up and he fixed her with an annoyed look. “What?”

Sheila frowned at him, and she knew it was the sort of look that would get her results – or a shamed expression. It got her a glower instead. “Thou art hiding something, Ashley.”

He glared at the register. “So what? I ain’t trying to do you dirty.” 

Sheila sighed. “La, then thou might…clue me in to thy behavior?” she asked, eyeing him curiously. 

“Look, honey – I know you ain’t been around the block much, but Valentine’s day is important! It’s the most important day a guy and a gal can have when they’re dating!”

Sheila rolled her eyes. “Tis the day ye ‘get laid’.”

Ash pouted. “Hey, watch what you’re saying there, dollface,” he growled. “There ain’t a thing wrong with wanting it as much as we do.”

Sheila eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing else.

By the time their shifts had ended, Sheila was ready to kill him. His studious avoidance had left her storming to her car minutes after their shifts ended, blood in her eye, ready to kill,

“What does thou…” Her sentence trailed off as she stared at the bouquet he’d thrust forward, as if a shield of heather would protect him from her rage. 

It was a bouquet of flowers. One that had been arranged and thought by someone who wasn’t the head florist at their work.

She stared at the bouquet, then at the pout on Ash’s face. “I uh…y’know…Love…you.” 

It was the sweetest thing he’d ever done.

She melted into his ams, his kiss.


End file.
